


Jugo de guanábana

by crawlingfiction



Series: Fluff Special Sheith One Shots 2019! [23]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Avatar references in the summary because im nerd, Canon Compliant, Domestic Fluff, Fluff and Humor, In this canon they're married im sorry Curtis, Keith (Voltron) is a good husband, Keith is good cooking and Shiro is good eating, Love Confession, M/M, Post-Canon, Shiro doesnt likes vegetables, guanabana juice is really good dudes
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-11-05 06:30:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17913599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crawlingfiction/pseuds/crawlingfiction
Summary: Despertar tarde, un rico almuerzo recién hecho y Keith sobre su regazo era el mejor concepto de día libre que Shiro podría desear, hasta que la Nación de los vegetales atacó.





	Jugo de guanábana

Día #23: Confesión.

Detalles: in canon, post s8, fixit fic.

Extensión: 1041 palabras.

 

**_Jugo de guanábana_ **

Se removió en medio de un gruñido. Las sábanas ya no se sentían frescas y el sol calentaba la ventana cerrada a su lado. Se pasó las manos por el pelo y giró, topándose con la nada.

—¿Keith…? —murmuró ronco por el sueño y apenas con los ojos abiertos. Miró al reloj despertador en la mesita de noche:

Casi las doce del mediodía.

Shiro bostezó y frotándose los nudillos se dio ánimos para dejar la cama calentita. Tomó una toalla, otro pijama y se encerró en el baño.

Desde su ingreso al Garrison hasta ahora siempre había sido muy disciplinado y madrugador. No obstante, aprovechar su único día libre de la semana para dormir hasta tarde con Keith en brazos podía más que sus hábitos de levantarse al amanecer e ir a trotar con Kosmo.

Al salir del baño, más despierto por la breve ducha y lavarse los dientes, se dirigió a la cocina. Desde el pasillo ese aroma a pollo cociéndose le estaba tentando. Para ambos, hombres proactivos y siempre ocupados esos ratitos de vida doméstica y aburrida se les hacía de lo mejor. O al menos así era para Shiro, porque Keith era muy bueno para cocinar y él… para fregar los platos.

Contuvo el aliento al verle de pie sobre la estufa. Ese delantal de perritos que Lance bobamente le había regalado más el cabello recogido en una desordenada coleta eran un plus a esa vida doméstica ideal.

—Buenos días… —murmuró a sus espaldas, sembrando un beso a su hombro. Salivó hambriento al ver la sartén con pollo en su jugo burbujeando felizmente al menear del cucharón de madera. La arrocera soltaba vapor y todo ello era crueldad para su estómago.

—Buenas tardes, Takashi —respondió concentrado, rectificando la sal del pollo con una cucharita— ¿Vas a desayunar?

Su cuerpo de futuro treintañero le iba a pasar factura después, pero al diablo.

—Mh… Es tarde —pegó la frente a su hombro tibio y rodeó desde atrás su cintura— Y quiero almorzar contigo —sonrió, entrecerrando los ojos.

Ese jodido pollo con arroz más Keith en su regazo era su concepto de buen día libre. Pero, todo ello se fue al caño en un santiamén. Sus ojos adormilados no se percataron al momento de cuando el espectacular pollo en su punto se entremezcló con esos jodidos vegetales guisados.

Con silente horror miró a su esposo echar desde un bol y revolver esas hilachas de espárragos, calabacín y berenjenas, mancillando el honor de ese pollo cocido.

Cuando iba a retractarse de mejor tomar algo más ligero, esa manita sobre la suya le palmeó.

—Pon la mesa, que estará listo en nada —dijo— En la nevera dejé enfriar una jarra de jugo, Hunk paró esta mañana por acá y nos dejó una caja llena de cosas que en mi vida había probado, o no, que yo recuerde —encogió de hombros, sirviendo el arroz con un cucharón.

—Ah, ¿sí? —dudó, abriendo la puerta del refrigerador— ¿De qué es el jugo?

—Guanábana.

—¿Guanaba-qué? ¿Guaguabana? ¿Guanana?

Retrocedió al ver esa jarra a rebosar de ese líquido blanco y espeso con puntos negros. La olisqueó como cachorro, enarcando la ceja no muy convencido. Clavó sus ojos al cesto de basura en la esquina, viendo cascaras verde podrido con púas y más de esa baba alienígena extraña.

Rayos, ¡tenía que escapar de esta locura de vegetales y frutas alienígenas!

Y sólo había una manera.

—Mh… Keith… —refunfuñó somnoliento, envolviéndole entre sus brazos con fuerza— Cariño… —murmuró, restregando la nariz a su sien con mimo de animalito gordo.

—¿Sí? ¿Qué pasa? —preguntó, llenándole el plato a Shiro de esas malditas berenjenas y calabacines.

¿Acaso no podían exportar el 99% de esos vegetales del demonio a alguna nación alienígena que si les pudiese gustar? ¿Así no es el comercio exterior?

Lo pondría en tema de sesión la próxima semana, sí.

—¿Te he dicho antes lo hermosos que son tus ojos? —preguntó a su vez, con la voz más melosa de lo usual, que era decir mucho— Parecen las geodas que tendría el cetro de cualquier emperador galra —resopló fascinado, inclinando a intentar vérselos— ¿O lo bonita que es tu sonrisa? —tanteó, produciéndole una risita muda a Keith— ¿Tu cabello tan suave que me gusta peinar con los dedos? ¿Lo hermoso que eres? —lo estrujó contra su cuerpo, clavando la quijada a su hombro. No, no ¡le está poniendo más berenjenas! ¡Más meloso! — ¿Lo inteligente que eres? ¿Lo maravilloso que eres y lo mucho que te amo? —insistió, minando de besitos el pedacito de piel descubriendo por el cuello de la camisa al hombro— Si fuese por mí, poblaría un satélite alteano con muchos bebés galra-americano-japoneses como tú, ¿no te gustaría? ¿Le pregunto a Allura si podemos? —preguntó, meneándole la cintura como niño en su berrinche— La luna más hermosa y brillante de su sistema solar, la que tú quieras que ocupemos —asintió totalmente confiado— Ya tengo en mente el diseño de la bandera y todo, mi príncipe guerrer-

—No, Shiro —cortó Keith, dándose vuelta— No me vas a convencer —sonrió, entregándole el plato a la mano— Cómete tus vegetales.

—Diablos.

—Pero gracias por decirlo —le sonrió burlón, yendo con él y con su propio plato a la mesa— Menos la parte de preñarme con ochentillizos —añadió rápidamente, antes de correr de regreso a buscar la jarra de jugo y los vasos.

—Esa palabra no existe —replicó cruzado de brazos, mirando con furia asesina esas babosas berenjenas.

—Como tus oportunidades de chantajearme para que no te comas tu berenjena —le sacó la lengua, plantándole al frente un vaso al tope de ese jugo extraño.

Turnó sus ojitos disgustados a la comida y a la sonrisita burlona, pero de mejillas sonrosadas de Keith.

—Rayos… —sonrió, dándose por vencido a esa cara. Keith sí que era el maestro de la manipulación— Te amo —resopló, clavando el tenedor a un cacho de berenjena.

—Yo a ti, niño malcriado —inclinó fugaz a besar su mejilla— Ah, y tomate la guanábana —le acercó el vaso con esa sonrisa cruel y satisfecha— Hunk dice que es buena para la salud.

Quiso gritar.

Bueno, mientras tuviera a Keith a su lado cualquier día libre sería estupendo, aunque hubiera vegetales y frutas traídas de otra dimensión.


End file.
